Cristales y Ojos Azules
by eavendil1
Summary: Es una historia vuelta a subir, actualizada.
1. El chico conoce al hombre

**Prólogo Capítulo 1**

Querido diario,

Debería existir alguna palabra adecuada para esa mezcla de indiferencia y asco colectivo. Pero para ilustrarla con una imagen, alcanzaría con el pasillo de la secundaria cuando me ven pasar.

Es horrible ser la chica nueva en el colegio. Pero ser la chica nueva con buen culo, la de la foto en ropa interior, la puta es horrible, y apesta. Mi vida era más sencilla cuando era desconocida, antes de que me peleara con Jessica y Alex, no como ahora todo el mundo me conoce por las razones equivocadas.

Me encantaría tener la mitad de la diversión que todo el mundo cree que tengo. Me gustaría tenerla con alguien que me respete también.

Para colmo, extraño a Kat horriblemente. Hablamos seguido, sí, pero ya no es lo mismo que antes. Ojalá pudiera ser ella… fuerte, segura, inteligente. Ella sabría qué hacer. Pero ya no la tengo más cerca mío. Ojalá podamos irnos juntas a NY en la universidad.

El cine es mi refugio, y el chico nuevo, Clay, es un buen compañero. Podría ser algo más pero… no, mejor no me ilusiono. La foto con Justin fue el principio del fin de mi reputación; él no estaría nunca con la fácil del colegio. Y no voy a a dejar que mi necesidad de compañía lo destruya a él también.

En clases hoy pensaba… que pasaría si desaparezco? ¿Si me muero? ¿Dejarían de hablar de mí? ¿Los escucharía desde el otro lado?

Ojalá le importara a alguien.

Hannah

 **Capítulo 1**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Crestmont. Tan soleado y templado como puede ser un día de primavera en una ciudad de U.S.A, un gran día para merendar un sándwich en el parque antes de entrar a trabajar en el cine. Clay se encontraba disfrutando de su merienda alejado del resto de la gente.

Como siempre, prefería evitar la gente… especialmente la de la escuela. No, este era su momento del día, donde puede ahorrarse esa jerarquía de atleta-consejero estudiantil-estudiante llano y esa carrera de "tenerbuenasnotasparairaunabuenauniversidadporquesinovoyafracasarenlavida".

Tampoco se encuentra mal ubicado en esa jerarquía, no. Está en el consejo de estudiantes, a fuerza de buenas notas obtenidas con estudio y a fuerza de buena conducta obtenida con una sensatez impropia de su edad. De mantenerse así, alejado de los problemas y con su disciplina intacta, fácilmente conseguiría una vacante en alguna universidad de prestigio..

Mientras tanto, a trabajar en el cine. Con Hannah. Ella. O mejor dicho, La Chica. Obvio… su subconsciente dice una cosa. Pero, ¿cómo podría salir él con una ex de Justin? No es porque le preocupen los rumores… todo el año pasado la escuela estuvo llena de historias repletas de detalles tan escabrosos como imaginarios sobre su sexualidad. No, su cerebro racional se rebela. Una chica que haya salido con alguien como Justin no podría estar con él. No tiene nada para ofrecerle a alguien así.

Sin embargo, cuando La Chica sonríe, sus dientes blanquísimos y sus ojos azules iluminan la más oscura de las depresiones adolescentes. No sé si estoy enamorado, pensó, aunque es preciosa, y muy inteligente para contestar. Las conversaciones que tenían en los recesos del trabajo le recordaban a las que tenía con Tony, aunque Hannah era mucho más desafiante, sin ser grosera. Cada vez que hablaban, era como un ajedrez verbal, entretenido pero competitivo a la vez, y siempre terminaba con risas entre ellos.

Un zumbido interrumpe sus cavilaciones. No un zumbido de abeja, sino el humhumhumhum de un celular sonando en el piso. Un celular gris, con bordes negros y pantalla monocromática. Una antigualla.

Lo recoge extrañado. ¿Debería atender? Si atiendo, estaría invadiendo la intimidad de una persona, piensa. ¿Y si alguien lo dejó adrede para que lo atienda?

En ese dilema moral se encontraba cuando apareció caminando un hombre de unos 50 años. Calvo. No, no calvo, con su cabeza afeitada y una barba candado castaña prolija. Con chaqueta caqui, camisa verde, pantalón marrón y zapatos. Un hombre que podría pasar como El Hombre Más Común del Mundo.

-Gracias por encontrar mi celular, muchacho- dice el hombre más común del mundo con una sonrisa.

-De nada señor-. musita un desconcertado Clay.

-Estaba disfrutando el día igual que tú, y se me cayó. ¿Vives por aquí cerca?-

-Sí señor-. Qué querría este hombre? Espero que trate de tener algo conmigo, pensó el chico. Le habían contado historias de hombres mayores que perseguían adolescentes para tener sexo con ellos. Pero este no era el caso. No parecía tener ese tipo de interés al menos. Los rumores sobre su sexualidad, después de todo, se habían aquietado.

-Te molesta si te hago algunas preguntas? Quiero comprar una casa en Crestmont.-

Y así Clay conoció a Walter. Le pareció un hombre amable y educado, con mujer y dos hijos, uno por venir. Por su vocabulario, probablemente fuera un científico o algo así, aunque dijo que era dueño de una serie de pequeños negocios en su ciudad. Definitivamente no estaba vestido como un CEO. Y quería comprar una propiedad en Crestmont.

También Walter conoció a Clay. Le recordó de su adolescencia, dura como todas las adolescencias de las personas apasionadas por algo, y de los posibles caminos que podría haber tomado. El efecto mariposa. ¿Hubiera enfermado de cáncer si se hubiera dedicado a la matemática o a la cocina oriental? ¿Hubiera triunfado en los negocios (los legales al menos) si se hubiera quedado con su socio? ¿Sería feliz hoy con Gretchen? Su relación con Skyler era tensa como la cuerda de un piano y había estado así desde hace años.

Heisenberg, bueno, vio una oportunidad de sacar datos sobre la magnífica oportunidad de negocios y su competidor local. No existía la afinidad ni la empatía en el negocio del imperio.

-Porqué quiere vivir en Crestmont, señor?- preguntó Clay -No es gran cosa esta ciudad-.

-No, muchacho- respondieron al unísono el Diablo Azul y el Hombre Más Común del Mundo -Es una gran ciudad. Creo que necesita ser explotada al máximo. Te molestaría contarme algunas cosas de este lugar?-.

Clay le contó de Crestmont. Del cine, de las casas de los millonarios colina arriba, del café Monet y de todos los negocios y escuelas. El Hombre Más Común del Mundo absorbía todos los datos con avidez. Parecía realmente interesado, sobre todo en los detalles.

-Pero piensa poner un negocio también?-

-No, en absoluto. Pero quizás alguno de mis socios lo haga.-

-Se van a fundir. Esta ciudad es horrible. Todos nos conocemos y la gente vive comentando cosas de los demás.-

-Oh… me imagino- suspiró Walter - Seguramente cuando pongan un negocio y compre mi casa la gente diga que soy un narcotraficante, no?- y lanzó una carcajada.

Su risa era contagiosa, inusual en los cincuentenarios que Clay había conocido. La risa de un hombre viviendo la vida al máximo de sus posibilidades, y por un momento Clay sintió envidia. Hasta que esa risa se cortó abruptamente por un ataque de tos seca que encorvó a Walter como un anciano. Clay sacó con torpeza una botella de agua de su mochila mientras el Hombre Más Común del Mundo se golpeaba el pecho.

-Está bien señor?- preguntó Clay mientras alcanzaba el agua

-Sí muchacho. Estoy mejor. Gracias- dijo Walter, recuperando el aliento.

-Está enfermo?-

-Lo estuve. Cáncer de pulmón. Pero ya estoy curado… tuve mucha suerte.-

-Guau- dijo Clay con admiración .

-La vida, mientras continúa, esta llena de chances. Inclusive en una ciudad como ésta. Puede que algún día vaya a tu cine.- dijo, levantándose.

Le devolvió la botella de agua al joven y le dio la mano. Un apretón fuerte, sólido. No la clase de apretón que uno da de compromiso, sino un apretón que hace caminar más erguido al que lo recibe.

-Vive al máximo muchacho. La muerte nos alcanza a todos, y lo único que cuenta es haber vivido.

Se puso un sombrerito casi cómico, que Clay reconoció como del estilo "porkpie" y se alejó silbando por el parque, bajo un cielo azul sin nubes.

Que hombre tan agradable, pensó Clay. Espero cruzármelo de vuelta.

-X-

Cierre: "Common People", Pulp


	2. Psycho Killer

**Prólogo Capítulo 2:**

Tony Padilla es gay. Eso no significa gran cosa, aunque Tony no es un adolescente gay del montón.

A los 3 años, su abuelita Doña María se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho iba a ser diferente, como lo había sido su tío abuelo en su aldea de Yucatán. Pero esto eran los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y ser latino y homosexual era un chamanes (como lo había sido su tío abuelo) eran polvo en el viento y nadie, de todos los que vivían en el otro lado, ayudaba a la gente de esta tierra.

Así que le pidió a los dioses, los santos y los espíritus que le dieran armas para proteger a su nieto.

Durante 9 años prendió velas a la Virgen y a los santos. Pero también derramó todas las semanas un chorro de tequila en su jardín para que la recordaran los espíritus y una vez por mes limpiaba su casa con incienso y palo santo para espantar a los demonios.

Días antes del cumpleaños de 12 de Tony, se lo llevó a su casa. Su padre trató de impedirlo, y ella le habló en un idioma antiguo. No supo qué le dijo, pero supo que eran cosas antiguas y terribles.

El confió en su abuelita. Lo llevó a una habitación oscura, sin ventanas y muy perfumada y le dio a beber un líquido amargo de una calabaza, mientras invocaba en español y en un idioma que reconoció como náhuatl.

A la media hora de las invocaciones apareció el jaguar. Una bestia gigante, mucho más grande y aterradora que la de los documentales, con sangre en los colmillos y fuego en los ojos. Le rugió y le arañó el pecho y le dejó cuatro heridas que sangraban gusanos.

Se despertó 3 días después. Su abuela estaba ahumándolo con un incienso picante y muy fuerte, que lo hacía lagrimear un poco. Al día de hoy, no recuerda nada más de ese episodio, aunque el monstruo le habló. A veces 4 marcas rojas le surcan el pecho.

Desde entonces, Tony supo leer a la gente. Y a veces, muy a veces, veía al diablo en las personas. Ese fue el regalo secreto de su abuelita Doña María, que murió pocas semanas después. Nunca habló de esto con nadie, bajo pena de perder el don, aunque había gente que lo asustaba.

 **Capítulo 2**

Era otro día agradable y brillante en Crestmont, y Clay engullía su sandwich en su uniforme del cine bajo un cielo azul surcado por trazas de aviones. Estaba contento, iba a ver a Hannah… la sentía cada vez más perfecta. ¿Porqué no la besó el otro día, mientras miraba la luna? La Chica tenía un torbellino de emociones en ese momento, y no se hubiera sentido bien.

Jeff no paraba de "aconsejarlo". Pero no sentía que sus enseñanzas sirvieran para ella… o quizás no sirvieran para él. El recuerdo de su perfume y la calidez de su cabeza contra su pecho insinuaban otra cosa.

Su diosa de ojos azules no era la única razón para ir a trabajar al cine. La escuela estaba cada vez más… opresiva. Los carteles "Pide ayuda", "Dile no a las drogas" y demás consignas estúpidas estaban a la orden del día y prácticamente cada clase se había transformado en una charla contra las adicciones. Seguro, algunas ciudades cercanas tenían problemas con bandas disputándose territorios, pero eso no pasaba en Crestmont. Toda esta situación lo hastiaba y no veía la hora de terminar con toda esta sobreactuación y preocupación fingida.

Algo raro pasaba con los deportistas. Bryce en particular había cambiado de auto, y manejaba una Humvee negra. Nunca había sido buen tipo, tanto Clay como Tony leían la maldad a través de esa máscara cordial que llevaba en los pasillos. Zach y los basquetbolistas se habían despegado del grupo de los atletas.

-Muchacho, cómo estás?- dijo una voz enérgica, reconocida

-Señor Walter! Es bueno verlo por acá- exclamó el muchacho. Llevaba el mismo sombrerito y la misma chaqueta, aunque tenía anteojos negros esta vez.

-Te molesta si me siento?-

Walter sonaba aún más optimista que la primera vez que habían hablado, meses atrás. Seguía visitando Crestmont entre otros lugares, para comprar negocios. Tenía una energía contagiosa.

-¿Cómo está tu novia, muchacho?- preguntó el Hombre Más Común del Mundo, mientras el Diablo Azul se revolvía en su cerebro.

-¿Qué? No, um, no tengo novia señor- dijo Clay, atragantándose con su sándwich. Tuvo un pensamiento por una milésima de segundo

-Tu hombro izquierdo está lleno de rubor y purpurina, ella se recostó ahí. Y te ruborizaste. Si no es tu novia… debería- afirmó Walt, pensativo-No hagas hagas lo que yo, muchacho. La vida es demasiado corta como para hacer las cosas a medias tintas.

Clay podría haberlo tomado mal, la charla se había tornado demasiado íntima para lo poco que se conocían. Pero el tono de Walt era claro y poderoso. El tono de un hombre que había visto a la muerte varias veces. Recordó el ataque de tos de hace semanas después de la risa, y se ruborizó. Quizás este hombre, el Más Normal del Mundo, tenía asignaturas pendientes que le dolían.

Le habló de Hannah, de sus idas y vueltas, de la escuela y de su gente. Él le contó que solía ser profesor de química hace mucho tiempo, hasta que se retiró para dedicarse a sus negocios.

-Adiós muchacho.-se despidió Walt - No te guardes nada. Nunca.

-X-

Cierre: "Psycho Killer", Talking Heads


	3. La cruz de Montana

Prólogo Capítulo 3:

El mayor Davis estaba en su puesto administrativo en el cuartel, a 30 km de la ciudad de Crestmont. Furioso. Su amigo y compañero de la academia, el mayor José Cruz, había muerto en Siria.

Obviamente, nadie podría enterarse jamás que había estado en ese lugar, ya que era una misión encubierta. El mayor Cruz estaba muerto en tierras islámicas, asesinado por balas islámicas, no iba a volver jamás a su país y no podía hablar de esto con su mujer, ni con sus hija Jessica, ni con el pastor Roberts, ni con nadie.

¿En qué momento aceptó el puesto en la oficina de logística? La logística gana las guerras, le dijeron.

Si llegan suficientes hombres, armas, comida y munición se puede conquistar y mantener cualquier lugar. Pero ni todas las balas ni toda la comida ni todas las armas habían salvado a su amigo. Así que estaba iracundo, abatido e impotente cuando recordó la revista de armas del polígono de la semana pasada.

Habían salido nuevas balas deformables al mercado. Las buscó en internet. Eran perfectas, de un bronce brillante y cuando impactaban se abrían en una cruz.

Le pareció adecuado. Cruces contra paganos. Cruces contra el Satán barbado de Oriente. Cruces para los cruzados modernos.

Agradeció a Dios por la idea y envió una orden de compra por 100 cajas para entrenamiento a la fábrica.

 **Capítulo 3**

Los chicles pegados debajo de las sillas del cine eran cada vez más duros, pensó Clay. Eso, o yo me estoy cansando de este trabajo. Hannah atendía el local de golosinas mientras tanto, perfecta en su uniforme del Crestmont. ¿Porqué me parezco a un cadete y ella parece una diosa si el uniforme es el mismo? pensó Clay.

Terminó de retirar los amasijos de goma perfumada y fue a ayudar atras del mostrador. La Chica seguía vendiendo palomitas de maíz en baldes inmensos a los espectadores, cuando apareció Walt, vestido igual que siempre. Para ser un empresario, se sigue vistiendo como un profesor de química, pensó el adolescente.

-¿Cómo estás muchacho?- saludó, estrechando la mano del chico con sus clásicos apretones.

-¡Muy bien señor!- respondió el chico. -¿Cómo están sus negocios?-

Hacía meses que no lo veía, y sus negocios parecían ir cada vez mejor. Ya estaba por firmar un boleto de compraventa en una casa de Crestmont, que por una cuestión de suerte no iba a decir dónde quedaba. Contemplaba el cine como estudiándolo. ¿Pensaría comprarlo?

Walt miró de costado a Hannah, que le vendía caramelos a una pareja de adolescentes.

-Es ella, ¿no? La chica de tu hombro de la última vez.-musitó el Hombre Más Común del Mundo.

Clay se sorprendió de que recordara eso, y se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Sí.. es ella- contestó el chico en voz baja.

-Le gustas. Invitala a salir-

Clay estaba atiborrado de consejos. De Jeff, de Tony, y ahora de este hombre. Pero de alguna manera, Walt tenía mucho de él. Como una versión adulta recién bajada de un Delorean.

¿Cómo sería su adultez? ¿Se casaría? Se imaginó caminando de la mano con Hannah en sus 30, su cabeza recostada contra su pecho como cuando observaron el eclipse y las estrellas en la terraza

Tuvo la sensación de encontrarse en una encrucijada de su vida. Si la invitaba a la fiesta del sábado y decía que no, iba a ser deprimente para él. La friendzone no le era un lugar desconocido; ya había recibido algunos "me-gustas-pero-como-amigo" en su vida.. Sin embargo, si decía que sí, ¿que iba a hacer? La única certeza que anidó en su cerebro fue que, si no la invitaba, lo iba a lamentar por mucho tiempo.

Hannah se acercó al dúo con una sonrisa.

-Qué podemos hacer por usted señor?- dijo La Chica. Clay conocía esa sonrisa, era la que usaba cuando un cliente se ponía molesto. Y encima él estaba charlando en vez de atender.

-Um, una bolsa de palomitas con azúcar tamaño grande. Y una gaseosa. Y mil disculpas, estaba hablando con mi amigo y asesor Clay. A propósito, soy Walt.

-Casco es un gran asesor. Qué película va a ver, señor Walt?- preguntó Hannah, con una sonrisa

curiosa en su cara

-Scarface. Siempre me gustaron las de mafiosos- contestó Walt. -

-No tienes aspecto de alguien que le gusten las mafias, Walt.- espetó la chica. A veces tiene esos ataques de confianza con la gente, pensó Clay, aunque está bueno que se abra al mundo. Últimamente estaba más sombría que de costumbre, y alguna que otra vez sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Cuando eso pasaba, prefería no intervenir.

El hombre rió largamente, con su risa despreocupada, aunque esta vez no hubo ataques de tos.

-¿Parezco una persona que le guste el crimen afuera de las pantallas? No, me asustan las armas de fuego. Pero Scarface me gusta. Un tipo de la nada que sale a construir su proyecto contra todo y contra todos… Lástima que termine mal.-miró a la chica como estudiándola; la mirada que lanzó no le gustó nada al adolescente.- Clay, empieza la película. Mejor me voy!- Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Mientras el Hombre Más Común del Mundo se alejaba, Clay respiró hondo y contó hasta 10.

-Umm… Hannah- susurró

-Sí, asesor Casco?-

Amaba que le dijera Casco, aunque no sabía porqué. Quizás era la intimidad que generaba ese sobrenombre, que era invento de ella y sólo de ella. Siempre era muy ingeniosa para contestarle, aunque le preocupaba que ese ingenio jugase en contra de su intento y lo hiciera pasar verguenza en esta ocasión.

Pero el mundo no está hecho para cobardes.

-Vamos a la fiesta de Jessica el sábado?-

Hannah lo miró de costado, con una sonrisa que iluminó todo el cine. Las sombras oscuras que atormentaban la mente de la chica se replegaron chillando cuando vio los ojos marrones del nerd.

Pareció darse cuenta de cuanto estaba revelando su expresión así que arqueó una ceja, intentó una mueca semi seria y contestó.

-Seguro, por que no? Te espero a las 8 en casa.-

Sus estómagos se llenaron de calor al unísono, como sincronizados.

-X-

Cierre: "She", GreenDay


	4. La Fiesta

**Prólogo Capítulo 4**

El dolor de cabeza lo partía a la mitad este sábado. Sabía que no se debía al almuerzo ni a la almohada. Era fin de semana a la tarde y el sheriff Standall no podía pensar. Cerró el capó de su auto e intentó irse a acostar.

Habían hablado con sus colegas de las ciudades vecinas. Las cosas estaban complicadas en las comunidades latinas de las ciudades cercanas. Las bandas se estaban disputando territorios para vender drogas y el mercado estaba inundado de una variedad nueva de cristal. De alguna manera, Crestmont parecía no haberse enterado… y eso era lo más preocupante.

Uno de sus tíos había estado en una pandilla, hace mucho. Lo conoció como un hombre cansado y manso, lleno de cicatrices obtenidas en su vida en la prisión. Le enseñó muchas cosas, pero la lección más importante que, si hay una tormenta alrededor y no te afecta, probablemente sea porque estés en el centro mismo del infierno. Era muy pequeño, y su tío había fallecido ya hace mucho, pero las palabras vinieron a su memoria como si las acabara de escuchar.

Había una tormenta alrededor. Nadie estaba afectado.

Revisó su chaleco antibalas y la munición de su revólver Magnum .357. Además, llamó a sus hijos: nadie salía este fin de semana.

Cuando la tormenta llegara, el iba a estar preparado.

 **Capítulo 4**

Era una fiesta como cualquier otra, pero en esta había llegado con La Chica de sus sueños. Le gustaba el look de Hannah, a tono con el ambiente festivo. La chaqueta de denim y su vestido bordó ceñido al cuerpo resaltaban sus curvas , y las botas de media caña negras le daban un aspecto muy rebelde y sexy, pensó Clay. Él había optado por un pantalón claro y una camisa azul, aunque en un rapto de insolencia había desabrochado los dos botones del cuello. No tenía ganas de usar un disfraz esta noche, quería estar cómodo y intentar ser el mismo, de la misma manera que Jeff era Jeff.

Ella tenía perfume a vainilla y flores, delicado y sutil, que intoxicó a Clay al punto de dejarlo con el corazón latiendo muy rápido. El chico no entendía de cosmética, aunque se había aplicado una colonia de su padre, con notas de madera, clavo y almizcle. No supo en ese momento, pero ese aroma volvió loca a Hannah desde el momento que lo percibió cuando pasó a buscarla. Hubiera querido hundir la cabeza en el cuello del chico y sentirlo todo, como la más adictiva de las drogas, aunque sabía que se hubiera quedado con ganas de más.

En la fiesta había bastante más olor a hierba que en otras fiestas y alguna gente extraña, toda alrededor de Bryce. No conocía a ninguno pero bueno, en todas las fiestas venían chicos de afuera. Zach y algunos pocos atletas estaban en la otra punta de la fiesta; en las últimas semanas la división ya era evidente. Clay tenía la impresión que si los créditos deportivos no influyeran en la admisión a las universidades, Liberty High no tendría ni equipo de ajedrez.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en estas cosas con La Chica al lado de él? Hannah, sentada a su derecha tomando cerveza. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Su cabeza estaba aligerándose y creía que la de ella también. Más de una vez vio que sus ojos celestes, inmensos, estaban fijos en sus labios.

Esos ojos eran totalmente narcóticos, y el alcohol no ayudaba. Quería abrazarla, fuerte, cerca y besarla hasta perder el aliento.

Justin, para variar, estaba borracho ya, con la dueña de casa. Jessica parecía haber tomado bastante, aunque todavía podía hablar. Lógicamente, todo esto alrededor de Bryce, como una estrella con planetas girando en torno de él. Como siempre.

Nada de esto importaba. Era la noche de Clay y Hannah. Su Noche.

-¿Vamos a hablar más tranquilos arriba, te parece?- arriesgó el muchacho.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Hannah.

Caminaron la escalera de la mano. La sintió suave, cálida; sólo el roce de la palma le generó oleadas de escalofríos en toda la columna vertebral. Siempre caballero, abrió la puerta de la habitación y la invitó a pasar; el gesto aceleró el pulso de Hannah.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Finalmente era su noche.

-X-

Cierre: "Everlong", Foo Fighters


	5. Revelaciones y Perros Mojados

**Prólogo Capítulo 5**

-Quiero algo similar a lo de la prisión- dijo Heisenberg, con voz firme -Rápido, simple, sin testigos ni ningún tipo de cabo suelto. Después de esta noche Crestmont es nuestra.

El tugurio estaba lleno de motociclistas, banderas confederadas y algunas esvásticas y apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos.

-Ok, jefe. Tenemos las armas, tenemos la munición especial, conocemos el terreno. Podemos hacerlo. El tema es, ¿que pasa si no encontramos a Walker?- preguntó un motociclista con la cabeza rapada y una cruz gamada tatuada en el cuero cabelludo.

-Su hijo es su principal distribuidor. Al menos un Walker debe morir esta noche. Crestmont va a ser de ustedes, y yo me encargaré de que les llegue la mercadería en tiempo, forma y calidad. El mejor cristal del mundo va a ser de ustedes.

Los motociclistas del tugurio, no más de diez, asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sí, señor Heisenberg-

El Diablo Azul continuaba expandiendo su imperio. Nada ni nadie iba a interferir, y mucho menos con el cartel y Fring fuera del negocio. Mierda, la droga ya no cruzaba de Estados Unidos a México sino al revés, hasta en Michoacán estaban levantando pedidos de su criatura azul, su amor.

Muy dentro de Heisenberg, Walt lloraba de remordimiento, cada vez más débil.

 **Capítulo 5**

Bajó las escaleras, abatido. Toda esa noche había sido perfecto: ella, la charla, los tragos, el recorrido de la mano, los besos, su perfume, todo. ¿Porque hizo estallar todas sus ilusiones en pedazos cuando lo echó de la habitación?

Su cabeza daba vueltas, en parte por la confusión y en parte por el alcohol. Necesitaba un amigo, pero Tony había decidido no ir y Jeff había ido a buscar más cervezas. No, mierda, la necesitaba a ella. Necesitaba estar con ella en la cama, sentir de vuelta su aliento, su pelo, su…

Se sirvió una cerveza del barril y se sentó alejado del sofá. Le parecía ahora un mueble maligno, un portal del infierno que lo llevó al cielo y después devolverlo a una realidad aún peor que la original.

Para colmo la fiesta estaba cada vez peor. La música electrónica lo aturdía y la gente estaba cada vez más enloquecida. Un chico (no era de la escuela, advirtió) vomitaba en el piso frente a sus amigos que vivaban enloquecidos. Algunos platos se habían roto, aunque la dueña de casa estaba en brazos de Justin, que subía la escalera con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Estaba desilusionado, asqueado y triste. Pero principalmente confundido. ¿Porque lo había echado? ¿Había hecho algo mal? No tenía demasiada experiencia con chicas, era eso. Tendría que haber practicado antes de jugar en las las grandes ligas, con una diosa con todas las letras como Hannah.

Sintió un impulso de correr, patear la puerta, abrazarla, besarla, consolarla, hacerla feliz. Su sonrisa era todo en este mundo, y la había perdido. Fui muy estúpido al apresurar las cosas de esa forma con ella, más si todo el mundo la trataba como una puta, pensó.

Se fue de la fiesta, caminando con la cabeza casi 20 minutos de caminata estaba llegando a su casa cuando escuchó tiros a lo lejos. No petardos, tiros, seguidos de una acelerada de una motocicleta.

Su subconsciente pegó un latigazo dentro de su cerebro y acomodó todas las piezas en su lugar, como en un juego de tetris.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Las peleas de bandas en las ciudades cercanas.

La Hummer negra de Bryce con esos vidrios gruesos.

La separación del equipo de béisbol y de básquet.

La gente rara de la fiesta. La marihuana que no era marihuana.

La gente alterada saltando al ritmo de la música electrónica.

Cristal.

Vio pasar a más de una cuadra de distancia una motocicleta Harley, su chofer llevaba un arma de guerra en la mano. Una pandilla.

La guerra de bandas había llegado a Crestmont un sábado a la noche, y Hannah se encontraba sola, deprimida, en una casa llena de gente intoxicada con un tipo que maneja una camioneta blindada.

Un golpe de viento le trajo olor a perro mojado, a miedo y a decisiones.

Tenía que asegurarse que Hannah terminara la noche sana y salva a cualquier costo.

-X-

Cierre: "Sin Mi Diablo", Babasónicos


	6. Decisiones Difíciles

**Prólogo Capítulo 6**

Se despertó sobresaltado, con un ardor en el pecho extrañamente familiar. Su celular estaba sonando, con 6 llamadas perdidas. De Clay.

-Clay, qué carajo?

-Tony, ayuda. Algo malo va a pasar en la casa de Jessica. Hannah está sola adentro. Tengo que sacarla de ahí. Esperame en la puerta con el auto.

El tono de su amigo tenía urgencia, pero también firmeza y decisión. Nunca lo había escuchado así. Probablemente no fuera nada, pero si su amigo lo necesitaba, ahí iba a estar. Arrancó su coche y su pecho dejó de arder.

En una habitación de hotel, en la autopista cercana a Crestmont, un hombre con la cabeza rapada miraba un reloj de agujas.

Todo había comenzado.

 **Capítulo 6**

Clay llegó a la casa y encontró a Jeff en la vereda. La Hummer de Bryce estaba estacionada en el patio y de culata, como si fuera un faro gigante diciendo "Aquí estoy".

Mejor mantengo esto discreto, aunque Jeff tiene que saber algo, pensó. Puede que me ayude.

Lo buscó con la mirada: Estaba hablando en el patio muy de cerca con una chica de color, preciosa y sexy. Sherri.

-¿Donde está Hannah?- preguntó tratando de mantenerse calmo.

Jeff se dio vuelta extrañado.

-Qué carajo? Pensé que seguían en la pieza.- exclamó el adolescente, sorprendido.

Clay suspiró. Mierda, ojalá me escuche y entienda lo que le voy a decir. No puedo decirle todo tampoco.

-Jeff, eres mi amigo. Te necesito. Algo malo va a pasar y creo que Hannah todavía está en la casa.

Sherri miró extrañada a Clay. Un poco por la alarma y otro poco por la convicción con la que estaba hablando. No parecía el nerd con ansiedad social de todos los días y tampoco parecía borracho, su tono era otro esta vez.

-En qué pieza estabas con Hannah? Los vimos subir las escaleras de la mano. Justin está con Jessica en su pieza. Nosotros salimos, hay mucha gente totalmente destruida, creemos que están fumando cristal. Estamos mejor aquí.

Clay lamentó para sus adentros lo que iba a decir. Iba a arruinar la noche de Jeff con su nueva bomba sexual pero quizás les evitase un problema.

-Voy a entrar por atrás, y la voy a sacar como sea. Necesito que le mandes un mensaje a Tony, está viniendo para acá. No sé qué va a pasar, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento- miró a Sherri, y miró de vuelta a Jeff, preocupado- Cuídala. Cuídense.

Dejo a la pareja y dio la vuelta a la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero. La ventana de la habitación de Jessica estaba en semi penumbras, con el velador todavía prendido. Afuera del armario de herramientas encontró una escalera, alta, pero que no llegaba hasta la ventana. No importa, caminaría por el tejado hasta llegar ahí.

Nunca había sido atlético, excepto por sus largos paseos en bicicleta, pero la escalada le resultó sencilla. La adrenalina le había lavado el embotamiento del alcohol y la frustración, se sentía vivo, sanguíneo, fuerte. Caminó agazapado hasta la ventana y contempló la escena, dantesca.

Una chica de color, borracha, semi inconsciente yacía en la cama donde Hannah lo había rechazado hacía menos de media hora. Encima de ella, un muchacho fornido con los pantalones bajos la penetraba jadeando triunfalmente.

Los reconoció. No era Justin, y Jessica no estaba en sus cabales. Bryce estaba violando a Jessica delante de sus ojos. La sensación lo asqueó y sintió ganas de salir corriendo, de vomitar, de olvidarse de todo esto. Hasta que sus ojos se desviaron a una esquina de la habitación.

Hannah estaba sentada en el piso, con las rodillas en su pecho y tapándose la boca. Inclusive en ese estado era hermosa, como una flor en un huracán. Era el testigo involuntario de todo esto, y parecía no haberse movido de la habitación desde que Clay se fue. Vio el brillo de sus mejillas, estaba llorando y temblaba como una hoja. Ni la víctima ni el monstruo la habían advertido… quien sabe que pasaría cuando Bryce terminara y la viera ahí.

¿Que carajo hago? pensó el muchacho. Hasta que escuchó ruidos de motocicletas a lo lejos, aproximándose hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Aceleraron todas al unísono antes de apagarse; eran cuatro o cinco y el ruido le recordó al rugido de un dragón.

Desde su puesto de vigía en el tejado, vio a Bryce salirse de Jessica, que replicó a ese movimiento con un quejido débil. Se subió los pantalones y tomó un objeto un poco más grande que su puño que había pasado inadvertido para él hasta el momento.

Un arma. Parecía una .45. Sintió otra ráfaga de olor a perro mojado.

Bryce abrió la puerta insultando con la pistola en la mano, y Justin entró como una tromba a la habitación, llorando.

-Jess, no…-

Clay abrió la ventana con un sonido débil y entró agazapado.

-Justin, tenemos que sacarlas de acá a las dos- suplicó Clay

-Jensen, que carajo? Que dos?-

Hannah se paró lentamente, todavía en shock, con su maquillaje corrido.

-Clay…- dijo suavemente La Chica, rota por dentro.

Justin contemplaba la situación, atónito, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por una serie de explosiones en el living de la casa. Dos, cinco, diez disparos. Jessica pareció no enterarse, y Hannah se tapó la cabeza con las muñecas.

-Justin, Hannah, hay una escalera en el tejado. Saquen a Jessica. Yo salgo a lo último- ordenó el nerd- Cuando salgan, metanse en la casa de al lado. No salgan por el frente.

El deportista obedeció, y buscó a su novia desmayada en la cama. Su ropa interior se deslizó de sus piernas, rota. Una ronda de disparos asustó a Justin pero cargó a su novia al hombro como un bulto y se dirigió a la escalera. Hannah seguía en shock, así que Clay la guió con la mano hasta la ventana, mientras la pareja bajaba.

-Hannah, baja, por favor. No voy a bajar hasta que lo hagas.- suplicó el muchacho.

Sus ojos azules parecían idos y sus movimientos eran lentos por el shock y el alcohol. Clay puso sus manos en el marco, y recién en ese momento la chica pareció reaccionar.

Tenía todo su cuerpo afuera cuando Bryce entró tambaleándose a la habitación. Su remera polo estaba llena de sangre y se agarraba un costado de su cuerpo.

El nerd se dio cuenta, antes que nadie, lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar. La mujer que lo había rechazado casi una hora atrás lo contemplaba todavía en shock desde el tejado, con sus ojos azules, inmensos. Justin había subido la escalera de vuelta y estaba tironeándole la campera para convencerla de bajar.

Miró esos ojos profundamente y tomó la decisión. Los motociclistas iban a entrar a rematar a su víctima, y a cualquier testigo que encontraran cerca, así que cerró la ventana, la trabó y corrió las cortinas en medio de otra parafernalia de disparos. No quería que La Chica viera lo que iba a pasar. Pero principalmente, la quería viva. A ella, y a todos.

El olor a pólvora inundó la habitación y contempló como Bryce, el violador, agonizaba recostado contra la pared próxima a la cama donde había ultrajado a Jessica. Un motociclista inmenso, enfundado en cuero, entró a la habitación y apuntó un arma contra la cabeza del atleta estrella de Liberty High.

-Esta ciudad es nuestra, pedazo de mierda- y tiró del gatillo. La mitad de la cabeza de Bryce explotó haciendo un ruido parecido al de un globo cuando estalla; Clay estaba parado de espaldas a la ventana mirando la escena. Recién en ese momento el motociclista lo advirtió.

Era un hombre inmenso y la pistola parecía pequeña en comparación con su mano. Increíble que un pedazo de metal tan pequeño hubiera hecho tanto daño.

-Perdón muchacho. Pero mi jefe dijo sin testigos- exclamó con una voz aguardentosa y cascada, levantando su arma.

Clay respiró hondo. No escapes. No mires la ventana. Gana tiempo para que Justin las esconda. Todos esos pensamientos rodaron por su cabeza pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía más.

Sintió dos explosiones en el transcurso de un segundo. La primera vino de afuera, junto con una oleada de calor y olor a gasolina. La segunda, del fogonazo del arma.

-X-

Cierre: "I can´t hide", Pantera


	7. Mientras Muero

**Prólogo Capítulo 7**

Mezcló el mazo lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, embotada por el vino y la marihuana. Era un sábado a la noche y como todos los sábados, iba a leer su tarot.

Skye no era experta en esto, no. Como toda adolescente dark, tenía una afinidad por lo oculto y las drogas; la ausencia de su padre por viajes de negocios y la muerte temprana de su madre habían aumentado su gusto por el tarot y la marihuana, aunque lo reservaba únicamente para momentos especiales. No iba a transformarse en una fumeta ni en una sacerdotisa Wicca. Al menos no ahora.

Comenzó a barajar con los ojos cerrados, formando un arco en el escritorio de su habitación con todas las cartas dadas vuelta. Una vez que su ventana al futuro estuvo formada, comenzó a sacar las cartas. Algo dentro suyo, quizás el alcohol, quizás el THC o quizás ambos, le dijo que lo hiciera con los ojos cerrados.

Pasó las yemas de los dedos suavemente por cada carta, como saboreando el roce con el cartón. Retiró seis, sin darlas vuelta y las ubicó de izquierda a derecha. Un poster de Edgar Allan Poe observaba toda la escena desde la pared de la habitación.

Comenzó a darlas vuelta en el orden que creyó era el indicado. No había lugar para la lógica ni para la razón en este juego.

El Diablo

El Juicio

La Muerte

El Enamorado

La Torre

La Justicia

Las tres primeras cartas no vaticinaban nada bueno, en cualquier orden que aparecieran. Pero la cuarta era rara. Alguien iba a cambiar, y que apareciera antes que la muerte reforzaba esa idea de transformación . La quinta carta era una torre; en ese cambio podría estar involucrada la ira de Dios o quizás alguien saliera de su caparazón para evolucionar. Aunque las tres primeras cartas indicaban un desastre de proporciones divinas. La sexta carta, la justicia, le resultó más confusa que todas: iba a ganar El Diablo o El Enamorado?

Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Los vidrios de la ventana vibraron por una explosión lejana mientras Edgar Allan Poe mantenía su mirada fija en la nada.

 **Capítulo 7**

-Mierda.- dijo el motociclista y corrió hacia la puerta.

El muchacho sintió un bajón de presión, parecido a un mareo, y algo mojado en su camisa. Una mancha roja se formaba en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, rápidamente. Sintió la necesidad de recostarse contra la pared bajo la ventana y así lo hizo, tomándose el orificio de la bala. ¿Porqué seguía consciente? ¿Así se sentía la muerte? El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y le impedía desmayarse. El dolor y ese olor a perro cada vez más fuerte, que lo había perseguido toda la noche.

En la pared, justo atrás de donde recibió el tiro, había una cruz. Era de unos pocos centímetros, totalmente simétrica, clavada en la mampostería agrietada. El olor a gasolina y a pólvora le inundaba las fosas nasales y le quemaba. Permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos, o segundos o quizás horas, hasta que entró Tony.

Todo lo que siguió fue muy rápido. Tony llamando a la ambulancia. Hannah aullando de dolor a su lado. Gracias a Dios, está viva. Sirenas de policía. Sirenas de ambulancia. Sherri agradeciendole con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazada a Jeff. Un paramédico negro, inmenso, con tatuajes en los hombros aplicando presión sobre la herida y hablándole permanentemente. Otro paramédico, aplicando inyecciones en su brazo de distintos tipos.

-Hannah…- suspiró Clay

La Chica se arrodilló entre sollozos. Si iba a llevarse una imagen al otro lado, para toda la eternidad, que fuera ella. Aunque estuviera llorando.

-Hannah, volví… me dijiste que me fuera pero volví-

-Perdón Clay! No te mueras!- aulló La Chica.

-Perdón si hice algo mal… Te amo- dijo en voz cada vez más baja El comentario hizo que la adolescente explotara en llanto aún más fuerte. Agarró la mano del muchacho tan fuerte que podría habérsela fracturado, aunque él ya no lo sentía.

-Tony... _b´alam_ … Cuidala-

El balbuceo agonizante de Clay remontó al muchacho latino a algunos años atrás e hizo que su pecho ardiera de dolor. Cuatros rayas rectas surcaron la piel bajo su camisa a cuadros abotonada.

Justin entró como una tromba para hallar al nerd tirado en el piso, y Bryce con media cabeza volada recostado contra la pared. Incluso en la muerte su boca tenía una expresión de sonrisa estúpida, como burlándose de la sensiblería barata a su alrededor.

Se aproximó a Clay.

-Gracias Jensen. Un maldito héroe. Gracias.- y empezó a llorar también.

-Córranse muchachos, vamos a cargarlo- dijo el paramédico negro; había llegado la camilla. El paramédico blanco vociferaba órdenes por un radio. Escucho hospital, camilla, quirófano, hemoterapia, shock, pero las palabras cada vez significaban menos para Clay, mientras se desmayaba.

Lo bajaron por la escalera, la escena era dantesca. Había por lo menos 5 cuerpos aunque no pudo reconocer a nadie. Hannah seguía la camilla mientras Tony la abrazaba. Justin, Jeff y Sherri seguían la escena justo atrás.

-No te mueras Clay, no te mueras!- chilló La Chica.

La camioneta Humvee del violador Bryce estaba llena de impactos de bala, y la ambulancia estaba estacionada al lado. Algunas motocicletas estaban tumbadas en el piso, prendidas fuego. Subieron la camilla como si fuera un mueble y las puertas se cerraron.

Las caras de los dos paramédicos estaban encima de él, y decían palabras sin sentido. Pulso. Oxigeno. Suero. Hidratación. Tramadol. Fentanilo. Entubación. Atracurio. Amnesia anterógrada. Escopolamina.

Todo se volvió negro.

-X-

Cierre: "The Motherload", Mastodon


	8. Megalodons y Huargos

**Prólogo Capítulo 8**

El pequeño hospital de Crestmont era una zona de desastre. No paraban de llegar cuerpos. Era prácticamente un golpe comando, demasiado bien ejecutado, demasiado limpio.

Habían asesinado a varios malvivientes locales. Uno de ellos era un tal Seth; se habían ensañado particularmente con él y su pareja. El hijo de la mujer había estado en la masacre de la fiesta. Buen chico, había logrado sacar a dos personas de ese infierno.

Los sicarios se habían ensañado particularmente con esa casa. Fusilaron al hijo de un empresario local con balas expandibles; casi era una decapitación. Curiosamente, los bolsillos de ese muchacho estaban llenos de cristal. Cristal azul. La madre y la hermana estaban bajo custodia en la comisaría local. Nadie había podido encontrar al padre, Harry Walker.

Ese veneno estaba apareciendo por todos lados. La gente de coordinación internacional de la agencia le había informado incluso de la presencia de esa sustancia en fiestas electrónicas en Berlín y Praga.

El agente especial Hank Schrader hizo algunas llamadas a inteligencia. De ahora en más, quería informes diarios de todo lo que ocurriera con las víctimas de la masacre de Crestmont. Revisó el dossier del sheriff Standall: ex marine, viudo, padre de un hijo adolescente. Probablemente limpio; mejor asegurarse. Heisenberg tenía mucha gente en su nómina.

 **Capítulo 8**

El nerd abrió los ojos, listo para recibir a su Creador. La visión de la cara de Hannah todavía lo acompañaba… estaba viva. Lo había logrado. No había visto a Jessica, pero sí a Justin, así que La Chica quizás estuviera viva.

Una voz conocida interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Hey Jensen, que onda?-

Recién ahí advirtió el espacio alrededor. Era todo negro, todo alrededor. y a su izquierda, estaba Bryce.

No tenía buen aspecto. La mitad de su cara derecha no existía, rematada por pedazos de cerebro que chorreaban con un ruido viscoso sobre lo que quedaba de su mejilla. Tenía 3 impactos de bala en el cuerpo y uno en su pierna. Eso ya lo había visto antes, en la habitación, pero ahora estaba aún peor. Su piel estaba de color gris claro, con manchas verdosas y el único ojo que le quedaba estaba lleno de derrames.

La visión lo asustaba, aunque mucho más lo asustaba pasar la eternidad en un limbo con un Bryce Walker.

-¿Donde estamos, estúpido? Donde me trajiste?

-Ojalá supiera dónde estamos. Pero si pasó lo que creo que pasó, y yo estoy aquí contigo, entonces soy una peor persona de lo que pensaba- gritó Clay

-Ahh bueno perdón señor moralidad… espero que por lo menos hayas perdido la virginidad con Baker antes de morir, ratón de biblioteca. Lástima que no está acá con nosotros, esa cola era muy durita y firme. Me la llevaría para toda la eternidad.

Clay sintió que su ¿sangre? hervía. Estaba muerto, aunque su aspecto no era el del deportista. No sentía su cuerpo, aunque podría ver su camisa y su pantalón manchados de sangre.

-Jajajajajajaja… estas enojado. ¡Significa que moriste virgen!

El zombie seguía con sus risotadas estúpidas, y Clay deseo tener un arma para terminar todo en ese momento. ¿Para qué? Estaban muertos los dos, una pistola no iba a cambiar nada.

-Al final de la vida, lo único que cuenta son las marcas en el cinturón. Lástima que algunas se resistieron un poco, pero les terminó gustando. Jessica estaba desmayada, pero lo disfrutó también, me di cuenta.

La furia lo invadió. No sólo por las confesiones y las carcajadas del zombie, sino por la perspectiva de tener que soportar una eternidad al lado de un matón de secundaria. Tan perdido estaba en su cólera que no advirtió el ruido de agua, como si un bote se moviera lentamente por un canal angosto.

Se escuchó un ruido similar a un zambullido debajo del zombie. El nerd miró a sus pies, sólo para ver un tiburón inmenso, antiguo y hambriento saltando en su dirección.

El atleta chilló de dolor cuando el pez lo mordió y lo sacudió. El tiburón era inmenso, del tamaño de un ómnibus y se volvió a sumergir en otro zambullido, con Bryce entre sus fauces.

Clay miró la escena. ¿Había quedado solo en el limbo, o, vendría el monstruo también por él?

-Está bien muchacho. Es hora de hacer algunas preguntas. No hay más peces por ahora- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, mientras el olor a perro mojado que lo persiguió toda la noche volvió a apestar sus fosas nasales.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el chico, girando rápidamente. El lobo lo miraba fijo. Era un animal espléndido, del tamaño de un caballo, pero cubierto de piel grisácea en todo su cuerpo y ojos amarillos, penetrantes.

-En una zona de paso, Jensen. Significa que vamos a esperar aquí tu desenlace final y mientras tanto vamos a tomar algunas decisiones.

El tono del animal era calmo. No habría la boca para hablar, pero se escuchaba fuerte y claro.

-Que me pasó? ¿Y quien eres?- sollozó el chico. Podía tolerar la muerte, pero no la incertidumbre. Necesitaba respuestas y un destino.

-La primer pregunta es fácil. Te dispararon en el vientre; estaban apuntando a tu pecho pero algo hizo que tu asesino fallara. Probablemente tenga que ver con que hicieron explotar sus vehículos en el patio. En este momento tu cuerpo está en el quirófano; perdiste muchísima sangre y no creen que sobrevivas.

El adolescente llevó sus manos a su cara. Estaba llorando, aunque no las sentía húmedas.

-La segunda pregunta tiene respuestas complejas. Soy tu subconciente, guiándote hacia el otro lado. Soy una alucinación, inducida por la pérdida de sangre, el trauma sobre tus vísceras y el cóctel de fármacos que te inyectaron. Soy el resultado de cuatro años de rituales clandestinos de tequila, palo santo e incienso. Soy tu tótem.

El lobo levantó la pata y se rascó una oreja.

-Cualquiera de estas respuestas tiene una parte de la verdad

-¿Que va a pasar con Hannah?- preguntó el muchacho

-A decir verdad Clay, la salvaste esta vez. No sólo a ella, salvaste a aproximadamente 5 personas, si contamos también a Jess, Justin, Sherri y Jeff. El motociclista que te disparó era del Ku Klux Klan; la hubiera fusilado a ella y a Jeff por entrometerse con una negra.

El lobo levantó las orejas y miró hacia arriba, si es que existía un arriba y un abajo en ese lugar.

-Tampoco me ilusionaría con Hannah. Está enamorada de tí, aunque eso ya lo sabías. Incluso si sobrevives, cosa improbable, ella va a tener que dominar a sus demonios.-

-¿Qué demonios?

El lobo rascó la nada negra hasta que hizo un agujero. De golpe podía ver desde arriba el pasillo del hospital. Jeff y Sherri estaban con Hannah, al igual que Tony. Los padres de Clay estaban abrazados en la puerta del quirófano, no muy lejos. En otra área del hospital, un oficial de policía hablaba con Justin.

-Ajusta tu visión, Jensen. No uses tus ojos normales.

Clay entrecerró los ojos y su visión se volvió gris. Hannah seguía en colores, incluso más brillantes que antes. La rodeaban dos, siete, trece sombras susurrantes. Puta, le decían. Fácil. Asesina. Murió por tu culpa. Lo rechazaste.

Al lado de las sombras, un jaguar trataba de espantarlas con sus garras con poco éxito. Por cada sombra que desgarraba, aparecía una más grande.

Una de las sombras señaló a Clay, riéndose. Era masculina, lo advirtió por su miembro, y le faltaba un ojo. Miraba al muchacho y señalaba a Hannah mientras fingía una masturbación. Otra sombra también se burlaba, excepto que esta hizo algo aún más siniestro: simuló cortarle el cuello a La Chica con sus dedos.

-Esas sombras son lo que ustedes le dicen depresión. Hoy crecieron como nunca. Si no las controlan, ella va a morir por mano propia.

-No… no. Morí para nada…- y se tomó la cara con las manos.

-No moriste, Jensen. Todavía.- El lobo extendió su pata peluda y gris hacia otra ala del hospital. Un hombre rosado se aproximaba al ala de hemoterapia, lleno de remordimiento. Su alma era pura, pero arrastraba una piedra azul atada a su espalda.

-De hecho, creo que tienes alguna chance.

-X-

Cierre: "Wayfaerer", In Flames


	9. La Vuelta

**Prólogo Capítulo 9**

Lainie Jensen estaba en el hospital, en la cafetería. Tony estaba con ella; su marido se había ido a dormir a su casa y la chica que había permanecido al lado del mejor amigo de su hijo se había ido con sus padres.

No sabía que su hijo tenía tantos amigos. Conocía a Tony, y Clay le había hablado de Jeff. Ambos estaban acompañados de chicas; una de ellas, la acomodadora del cine, no paraba de pedirle perdón.

Habían sido 96 horas de poquísimo sueño. Clay, su bebé, su hijo único había ido a una fiesta. Percibió el perfume cuando le dio un beso de despedida y sintió celos; quizás alguna adolescente lujuriosa anduviera rondando a su tesoro.

Cuando llegó al hospital ya estaba en la mesa de operaciones. La operación había sido un éxito, pero la pérdida de sangre era masiva y las existencias de ese tipo y factor (0+) eran muy bajas. Las hemorragias internas del adolescente lo habían llevado al borde de la muerte y si bien estaban suturadas, no había suficiente sangre en el nosocomio para él.

Entre llantos, Hannah le contó todo. Cómo Clay había trepado un tejado para rescatarla y a dos personas más mientras ella estaba paralizada por el miedo, y cómo se había quedado para cubrir la huida. Como se había dado de lo que estaba pasando antes que nadie y le avisó a Tony, que se encargó de explotar las motos con gasolina de su coche. Si no hubiera sido por eso, quizás la masacre hubiera sido aún peor.

Su hijo era un héroe. Pero ella no quería un héroe ni un mártir. Quería tenerlo de vuelta, prepararle el desayuno, llevarlo a la escuela, verlo crecer, graduarse, casarse y darle nietos.

Recordó a Hannah y la envidia le pinchó el corazón. Era la novia de Clay, o algo así; ojalá sus novios de la secundaria hubieran sido como su hijo. De alguna manera, había decidido que la adolescente era una buena razón para morir.

Justo cuando el stock de sangre que el muchacho necesitaba estaba en su mínimo, llegó un donante anónimo, 0+. Entró y se fue como un fantasma, a Lainie le hubiera gustado agradecerle pero le fue imposible.

Clay recibió la transfusión y dos días después fue transferido a terapia intermedia.

 **Capítulo 9**

Sus ojos fueron adaptándose a la luz de a poco. La habitación estaba iluminada suavemente, pero de todas maneras la vista le dolía. Sentía una calidez extraña y un perfume familiar, con notas de vainilla y flores, por encima del olor a antisépticos.

No estaba más en el limbo oscuro; esto era una habitación de hospital. La garganta le dolía y le raspaba. Estaba recostado, con una mujer mayor sentada en una silla tomándole la mano a su derecha y una adolescente recostada a su izquierda. La cama era bastante amplia para ser de una clínica, aunque la chica dormía muy pegada a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Respiró por la nariz y el aroma lo terminó de despertar. Abrió los ojos totalmente y las reconoció; estaba con su madre y Hannah. Trató de moverse y el abdomen le envió puntadas de dolor a todo su cuerpo. No pudo levantarse, pero alcanzó para despertar a su chica, que se incorporó y lo miró fijamente. Los ojos azules brillaban más que nunca.

-Oh, Casco…- y no pudo decir más. Un torrente de besos, agradecimientos y disculpas aturdió al joven convalesciente.

-Te eché y volviste… me salvaste… nos salvaste a todos.-dijo llorando.

Su madre se despertó súbitamente y contempló la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estás castigado por mucho tiempo- dijo, y su voz se quebró.-Los dos, Hannah Baker. Voy a hablar con tus …- y abrazó a su hijo y a La Chica.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, pero hablaron hasta entrado el mediodía. Había estado una semana internado, la mayoría de ese tiempo en terapia intensiva. Crestmont había sido una zona de guerra la noche de la fiesta; habían baleado negocios del padre de Bryce y asesinado a algunas personas, entre ellas a la madre de Justin y su pareja Seth, un dealer. Los motociclistas se habían ensañado particularmente con la fiesta y habían matado a cinco chicos además de Bryce; ninguna de las otras víctimas era blanca.

Zach y Ryan estaban muertos para cuando llegaron las ambulancias.

El detalle de la munición lo asustó: habían empleado balas expandibles, eso explicó la explosión de la cabeza del violador. Recordó la cruz clavada en la pared de la habitación. El tiro lo había atravesado y la bala se había expandido en la pared. Si hubiera entrado en alguna parte de su cuerpo que opusiera resistencia, la munición habría explotado dentro de él y estaría tan muerto como sus tres compañeros.

Jeff pudo refugiarse en la casa de al lado con Sherri; probablemente eso les salvó la vida a los dos. Se puso contento por ambos. Jessica estuvo en observación en el hospital bajo asistencia psicológica y psiquiátrica. Justin había conseguido sacarlas a las dos, y lo bendijo por eso, aunque en este momento estaba durmiendo en un hogar sustituto: con 16 años, no tenía forma de valerse por sí mismo. Una idea nació en su cerebro; no lo iba a abandonar.

Tony, bueno, fue otro héroe de la noche. Había llegado a la fiesta justo para escuchar el tiroteo desde la vereda. Los neonazis habían dejado sus motocicletas en el patio sin custodia, así que simplemente roció sus vehículos con nafta y los incendió. Los criminales escaparon en una camioneta que robaron de una casa cercana, pero se tirotearon con el sherrif Standall y su equipo; ninguno vivió para contarlo.

-Mamá, ya sé que estoy castigado, pero quiero pedirte algo. Quiero que Justin Foley se quede con nosotros el tiempo que haga falta.

-Pero corazón…

-Él me ayudó a salvar a Hannah y a Jessica y podría haber muerto también. Está solo en el mundo, y no voy a abandonarlo ahora.- ordenó Clay, con voz fuerte y clara.

Hannah sintió una puntada de dolor. Justin era el tipo que había destruido su reputación con esos rumores, y no deseaba tenerlo cerca de Casco, aunque tenía razón. Recordó cómo Justin la ayudó a saltar la cerca esa noche fatídica. Quizás este no era el momento de seguir en el pasado; si fuera por ella, estaban a mano.

Se miraron a los ojos, de forma profunda e intensa. Se sintió avergonzado; Hannah estaba perfecta, como siempre. El en cambio, estaba con su bata de hospital y lleno de tuberías conectadas a sus venas. Un parche de gasa cubría el lado izquierdo de su abdomen. Su apariencia no estaba a la altura de todo lo que quería decirle; pero tampoco podía esperar más.

-Voy a llamar a tu padre. Ya está enterado de que despertaste, y va a venir a quedarse a la tarde. En unos momentos te traerán el desayuno- dijo Lainie, corriéndose convenientemente del medio de su hijo y la chica de sus sueños.

No la conozco, pensó, pero me gusta para Clay. Es linda, inteligente, y se quedó toda la semana en el hospital. Se habían vuelto bastante amigas, aunque al principio le tenía algo de celos. Después de todo, era la chica por la cual su hijo había decidido morir, y no se imaginaba enterrando a su bebé.

Hannah se sentó en la cama, mientras Clay tomaba su mano.

-Hannah, perdón. Por todo-

-No, yo soy la que tendría que pedirte disculpas. Yo te eché y volviste para salvarme- dijo la chica, empezando a llorar.

-No, no… fui yo el que no se atrevió a invitarte a salir antes. Además dije cosas que no estuvieron bien cuando fue lo de la lista. Y te presioné demasiado en la habitación de Jessica.- dijo, incorporándose- Te amo.

El dolor en su costado fue intenso, pero no le importó. Acercó su rostro al de la chica y miró de vuelta esos ojos azules, la imagen que se hubiera llevado al infierno mismo y que ahora llevaría el resto de su vida. La besó suavemente en los labios y la abrazó suavemente.

La Chica, Su Chica, respondió al beso. No fue un beso lleno de lujuria y alcohol como el de esa noche, sino lleno de sentimientos. Se abrazaron más fuerte. Por un momento sus demonios retrocedieron y se sintió contenida, amada. Así tendría que haber sido desde el principio.

-Yo también. Ojalá te mereciera, Clay. No hubiera soportado que murieras por mi…-

La Chica sintió que un dique se rompía adentro suyo, y comenzó a hablar de todo. De lo sola que se sentía desde que Kat se había mudado, de la foto con Justin, de la lista infame, de su pelea con Jessica, de las fotos con Courtney, de la indiferencia, del rechazo, de los comentarios.

Entre llantos, el demonio más grande, ese que amenazaba con degollarla en la visión del limbo, salió a la luz.

-A veces pienso que si muriera, todos estaríamos mejor. Si yo hubiera muerto, no estarías en esta cama de hospital.

-Mira, Hannah… nunca estuviste sola. Siempre me tuviste, desde el día cero. Y además está Tony, el grupo de poesía, tus padres… si no estuvieras, nos destrozarías a todos. Yo no lo toleraría.

Las palabras de Clay, ya un hombre forjado en el plomo y el fuego, reconfortaron a La Chica.

-Necesitas ayuda, más de la que yo puedo darte.-continuó- Cuando era chico, tenía trastornos de ansiedad graves. Fui a un doctor, me medicaron y pude aprender a vivir con eso. Quiero que vayas a verlo, y si hace falta voy a acompañarte en cuanto tenga el alta.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Amaba a Clay, ahora lo sabía. Pero le chocaba la idea de ir a un médico. Sin embargo, sí había funcionado para él, tenía que darle una oportunidad. Ya no por ella, sino por toda la gente que la rodeaba.

-Está bien. Pero si me prometes que me vas a acompañar.

-Siempre. En esta vida, y en la que sigue.- contestó Clay. Un aullido retumbó en su cerebro.

-X-

Cierre: "Dreams", The Cranberries


End file.
